Auslly one shots:)
by princesscrazy124
Summary: I'm gonna write different Auslly one-shots! Better than it sounds. Give these one-shots a chance and take a peak inside. You wont be disappointed :):)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. How are y'all ? So basically this is my first one shot:)**

**Anyways for those of you who are waiting for me to update I'm sorry it should be up by tomorrow or in the next couple of days:)**

**For anyone who hasn't read my other story(I'm sorry) you should totally check it out.**

**Anyways enough chitchat. This is just a cute little one shot...**

**Enjoy...**

Austin walked into sonic boom. It was a regular saturday morning. He was looking for his short, brown haired best friend. The store was empty so he decided to go upstairs. There she sat in the practice room piano bench, furiously scribbling away in her ever so precious journal. He walked in,smiling "hey," he said.  
" hey," she replied but it wasn't like her normal , cheery voice.  
Austin immediately got worried "whats wrong?" he questioned her.  
" nothing big just that me and Trish were meant to have a girls day out today but she forget that her cousins were coming over tomorrow, she needs to help clean," she said glumly.  
He faked a dramatic sigh at the mention of Trish cleaning. She giggled. " Trish clean? No way! Anyways why the glum face?we can still have fun. Some austin and ally time, don't ya think? So get your butt out of that seat...were going to the movies!" He exclaimed cheerfully. He grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her out of the door. Ally just laughed and went along.

**Ally's p.o.v:**

I was sooooo bored! Austin actually made me watch bikini blood bash 2. I slept about halfway through it. The credits were starting to load onto the screen now. Even though the movie was horrible, i don't regret coming. Austin and i had a great time; while i was awake.

We got out of our seats and out of the theatre just as the last of the credits rolled across the screen.  
" so what do you wanna do now?" Austin asked.  
" i don't know." I thought for a moment. " how about a walk?"i suggested " just as friends," i added on quickly.  
" yeah, just as friends," he chuckled... Nervously? And it looked like there was a flash of sadness on his face?

It was about 5:30pm so we decided to take a short stroll through the park. We talked and laughed and joked and shared secrets and so on. We came to a stop near a large tree. Both of us sat down, the huge leaves shading us from the warm, Miami sun.

We took a fifteen minute break before Austin jumped to his feet. He held his hand out "come on," he said. I put my small hand into his large one and he pulled me up. With a little to much force might i add. I collided straight into his rock hard chest. I ran my fingers over his abs. Man, this guy had a six pack! I looked up , his brown eyes staring straight into mine. He arms slowly moved down so that they were now around my waist while mine moved up to his neck. He pulled me closer, if that was even possible. My breathing was beginning to shake, my lips were quivering and my heart was beating out of my chest; i was surprised he hadn't heard it yet.

He lifted his hand up to cup my cheek. He came closer and closer and closer. The next thing happened in an instant. He kissed me! Austin Monica Moon kissed ME! It was magical. It was slow,soft and passionate all at the same time. We pulled away due to lack of air. A smile played on the corner of my lips as i saw a smirk forming on his face.

"So what does this make us?" He asked.  
" hmmm. I don't know. What do you want this to make us?" I questioned teasingly.  
"A couple," he replied back hopefully.  
I bit my lip to stop me from giggling. Damn! he just looked so cute! "Well if this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, i accept," i smiled.  
"So you're my girlfriend?" He asked, just to make sure.  
" yep" i confirmed ,laughing.  
" good" he said.  
" i love you," we both whispered before he bent down to kiss me again.

**Sooo guys how'd ya like it. I personally think its just sooooo cute!**

**Anyways dont forget to review, i love reading them:):):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya everyone! Decided to write another oneshot...

Sorry if there are any mistakes im writing from my ipod.

Enjoy...

Austin's p.o.v

I was so nervous! I dont know why. I usually never get nervous while performing, so why today? But at the same time i was anxious. I was anxious because the songs that i was gonna sing today were about Ally.

You see, she got a new boyfriend. I may have let my jealousy get the best of me and he may or may not have had to take a trip downtown to the hospital. Hey! Its not my fault! What would you have done if you saw the person you're hopelessly in love with kiss another guy? Okay, so maybe i should have talked to Ally instead of punching Elliot square in the face, but i got so angry when i saw them together. Like i couldn't explain. I felt like my head was blowing up with rage.

And then after i punched Elliot Ally got really mad. And i mean like really,really,really mad. I was actually scared of her! And she sort of hasn't talked to since. Its been 2 weeks since she's spoken a word to me and i feel like a part of me is missing. My heart feels...empty

"You're on in 1 minute," a guy said as he walked passed me.  
I started to warm up and settle the butterflies that were forming in my tummy. Ally was going to be here. I had asked Trish to promise to bring her to my concert and she had agreed.

"Austin Moon, everybody," i heard my name and took it as a cue to walk on stage.

"Whats up Miami!" I shouted. The hall irrupted into loud cheers. I looked around trying to spot my brown eyed best friend/crush. My eyes met her's but she looked away. A frown formed on my lips but i quickly hid it with a grin. "So guys. Today there are two songs that i am going to perform today are not written by my partner Ally Dawson but were written by me! Total shocker, right? Since before i couldn't write a song to save my life! Anyways i got my inspiration from a pretty awesome girl. I made a huge mistake and i hope she forgives," i said the last line looking Ally straight in the eye. This time though she didn't look away.

"This first one is called one last dance" i started singing

Tear drops in your hazel eyes  
I can't believe I made you cry  
It feels so long since we went wrong  
But you're still on my mind

Never meant to break your heart  
Sometimes things just fall apart  
So heres one night to make it right  
Before we say goodbye

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Freshman year I saw your face  
Now its graduation day  
Said we'd be friends, till the end  
Can we start again?

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Na na na na oh-oh  
Na na na na oh-oh

I heard you're heading east  
So lets just make our peace  
So when you think of me  
You'll smile, and I'll smile

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
Just one song, then I'll move on  
Give me one last dance  
I just need one last dance with you

Oh-woah(1)

"This next one is called the art of succinct compliments" i started singing after i introduced the song

I know I struggle to find  
The way to speak my mind  
In twenty five words or less  
I never have that success

'Cause sometimes I want to say  
All the things that I'm thinking about you baby  
It's never seemed to work before  
I guess I'll try it just once more

So here I go

You're cute, you're sweet, you're soft, you're smart  
You fill the gaps inside my heart  
You're nice to hold and hard to leave  
You're everything that's good to me

I love your hair, your pretty eyes  
The way you leave me mesmerised  
I guess there's just one thing that's true  
Above the rest - that I love you

I'm sorry if I make no sense  
The art of succinct compliments  
Has never been a skill of mine  
But I'll just do it one more time

So here I go

You're cute, you're sweet, you're soft, you're smart  
You fill the gaps inside my heart  
You're nice to hold and hard to leave  
You're everything that's good to me

I love your hair, your pretty eyes  
The way you leave me mesmerised  
I guess there's just one thing that's true  
Above the rest - that I love you

'Cause all I really have to do  
Is tell you how much I love you(2)

I finished strumming the guitar, my eyes were glued on Ally all through the song. As i finished strumming the last chord Ally run up on the stage. I held my arms wide open and she leaped into them. I twirled her around and she laughed. Her laugh was like music to my ears. I placed her down on the ground but kept my arms around her waist. We slowly leaned in and kissed her. It was amazing! We pulled away to the sound of cheers and clapping.

Suddenly i frowned, remembering Elliot ,"what about Elliot,"i asked, my voice barely a whisper.  
" you don't have to worry,i broke up with Elliot," she smiled at me.  
I grinned back at her and just hugged her closer, burying my head in her hair, taking in her strawberry scent.

So how'd u guys like it? It might be a while before i update "i'm sorry!" Cos I'm kinda ill:( it sucks being ill:(

(1) i don't own one last dance by R5

(2) i don't own the art of succinct compliments by summertime's end

Review:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys? I think im obsessed with writing one-shots:) anyways those who are waiting for me to update "i'm sorry!" Im working on it now!:)

Anyways enjoy!

Reunited...

Hey book,

I'm really sad today:( its been about a week since Austin has left for tour and i just cant get his thoughts out of my head. He's all i think about! . For the past few days I've been imagining his face on every single person that i have seen. My dads getting worried. And honestly so am i. I think somethings wrong with me. Oh the things Austin Monica Moon does to me.

Ally's p.o.v:

I giggle as i write down his middle name. Monica. Why would his parents use that as his middle name? Eh, he can pull it off. I think back to all the happy memories that Austin, Dez , Trish and i have been through and suddenly I'm sad again. I can feel a lump form on my throat as my eyes start to water. I was having second thoughts about the record deal with Ronnie Ramone. Maybe i shouldn't have taken it. Maybe i should've gone on tour with Austin and the others.

My thoughts were broken off by my phone ringing. I closed my book shut, put it on top of the grand piano in the practice room and picked up my iPhone (the one Austin had gotten me from my 18th b-day, man, does everything have to be about Blondie?) i looked at the caller id and instantly my face brightened up with a smile. It was Austin! I immediately answered it.  
"Hello," i said into the phone, the happiness clearly visible in my tone.  
"Hey Alls!" He replied almost shouting, i had to move the phone away from my ear to stop my ear drum from bursting.  
"Austin keep it down!" I heard Trish shout in the background. I giggled, he was still the happy go lucky cheery Austin i had met two years ago.  
"Alright, no need to shout Trish," he muttered.  
"Anyways Alls, how you doing, recorded any new songs?" Austin asked  
"Um no. I have written a few but Ronnie said i don't have to start recording until next week. So how's the tour?" I asked  
" its awesome. Its so much fun but...theres something missing." He said  
"What?" I questioned curiously;did that sound to rude?  
"You. Ally,your missing. Its not the same." He said then added on quietly" thats about to change," but i heard it.  
"Huh? What did you just say? After you said its not the same?" I asked  
"You'll found out soon enough," he said which just left me more confused.  
I wanted to ask what he was talking about but knowing Austin he'll probably say something that'll confuse me more and ill probably end up losing sleep over it.  
"Anyways, turn around," i heard his voice say over the phone.  
"Why," i asked confused.  
"Just do it," a voice said behind me.  
A huge grin broke out onto my face. I would recognise that voice anywhere. I turned around , almost in slow motion. And there stood Austin Monica Moon. The boy had had stolen my heart.

He took a step forward, with his arms open wide, ready to squish me with the hug he was getting ready for. I looked him over. His perfect beach blonde hair flopped just the right way, his kind eyes looking straight at me and his perfect smile that could make any girl swoon. I ran forward and leaped straight into his arms, just the way they do in all those movies. He twirled me around a couple of times before finally setting me down on the ground. We both smiled at each other and then he pulled out a little white box from behind his back.  
"Ally i wanna give you something," he said opening the box. Inside was the most beautiful necklace that i had ever seen. It was a silver chain with an average sized heart attached to it.  
"May i?" He asked.  
I just giggled, turned around and moved my hair out of the way to allow him to put the necklace on me. When he had finally managed to put it on, i picked the heart up, i noticed that the the heart had some writing engraved on it , so i started reading aloud.

On the front it said

**A+A forever and always.**

I smiled and turned it over

On the back it said:

**From Austin, to a very amazing, special and incredibly talented girl  
3**

"Aww Austin thats the most sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me," i said after i had finished reading it and then hugged him once again.

"Yo! Lover boy! Are you done with wedding proposal yet. We want to see her to!" Trish yelled from downstairs. I heard Trish and Dez snicker. My eyes widened. Trish and Dez were here to? I ran all the way downstairs, with Austin following closely behind .  
" woah! Austin's proposing! I knew it!" I heard Dez say just as i got downstairs.  
I felt my cheeks heating up as Austin just walked passed me, smirking. Trish just rolled her eyes and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged dez next and then we all had a group hug. I smiled contently. Everything was just...perfect.

So how'd you guys like it?

Review?


End file.
